


The Girlfriend

by BookshopLaura



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, obv
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookshopLaura/pseuds/BookshopLaura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur starts acting weirdly when Merlin gets a girlfriend</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Girlfriend

Arthur was jealous, Merlin was sure of it. Merlin had a girlfriend, Kate, and she was lovely and ever since Merlin had told Arthur about her, Arthur had been acting weird. Suddenly Merlin's onerous chores were multiplying. Or Arthur would announce a hunt, or call a meeting, and always, it seemed to Merlin, when he was supposed to have a date with Kate. Arthur denied it, of course, but Merlin was sure he was giving him funny looks. He doesn't know if Arthur's just jealous of the way Merlin's attention is drawn away from him, or if he can't stand the thought that Merlin has a partner whilst he's single, but whatever it is, it's annoying. Really annoying.

So he hasn't told Arthur about his date tonight, and doesn't plan to. Because so far Arthur hasn't announced any interruption to his date, and Merlin wants to keep it that way. But he smiles to himself at the plan for tonight. A candlelit picnic high on the battlements. Where Gwaine is supposed to be patrolling, but Gwaine is willing to assist in any amourous affair and isn't going to patrol quite as far as he should do. So Merlin and Kate will be un-interrupted. 

"What are you grinning about?" asks Arthur, walking past him, frowning.

"Oh, nothing." says Merlin, trying to school his features to blankness as he carries on folding Arthur's shirts. 

"Good. I need you to make up two saddle bags and get an early night, because we're going on a trip tomorrow. We'll probably be gone about a week, and there's going to be a lot of riding."

Merlin slams down the shirts in front of him, which doesn't make him feel any better, because it doesn't make any kind of satisfying sound. 

"Why haven't you mentioned this before?" he says through gritted teeth. 

"I'm sure I've mentioned it before, Merlin. You were probably day dreaming about your beaux at the time" and there's an edge in Arthur's voice, but he doesn't look up from where he's fiddling with papers at his desk. 

"Does the fact that my time is not entirely devoted to you really grate that much?" demands Merlin. Arthur makes a sound like this isn't likely which just infuriates Merlin more.

"Or is it just that someone like me could find a girl, and you couldn't..." Merlin's voice fade away as he sees the way Arthur has frozen at his desk. 

"I'm sorry, Arthur." he says. 

"I didn't mean..." Inside Merlin is yelling at himself so loudly he's sure Arthur can hear it too. How could he be so unfeeling? How could he rub Gwen's loss in Arthur's face. He, who is Arthur's closest confidant, to use that against him. Even if he hadn't meant to, it's low. 

"I'd... I'd prefer if you leave now, Merlin" says Arthur. And it's too quiet and too controlled and Merlin can't decide if Arthur's a step away from yelling or from crying, and he's not sure which is worse. 

\---

"And now I feel awful. I know it's been a year since she left, but it hit him hard and I just went and put my foot in it."

"You shouldn't judge yourself so harshly. Like you said, you didn't mean it. Arthur will come around." says Kate, handing him a glass of wine.

"I shouldn't even be here. I'll need to go soon, because we'll be leaving at sunrise, and I still need to pack the saddle bags" says Merlin, his head downcast. 

"You need to eat. You can do that once we've eaten, but don't ruin this meal, you put so much thought into it." says Kate, rubbing his arm. 

"You're right. There's nothing I can do now." says Merlin, and leans in to peck her on the lips.

\---

"You're late" growls Arthur, as Merlin comes running into the courtyard, the two saddle bags flung over his shoulders. 

"Hardly? The suns only just up!" he says frowning. Arthur turns away from him, face set like stone. 

"Arthur, about yesterday. I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking, and I said things without thinking and... "

"Just get on with it, Merlin." says Arthur, walking away from Merlin, apparently to give Merlin space to saddle the horse, but Merlin knows he's not forgiven. 

They ride out, through fields and moors and into a forest and Merlin barely sees any of it. In fairness he's seen the land closer to Camelot before, but he's trying to gauge what to say.

"Arthur, are you going to ignore me the entire journey?" he asks, after two hours of silence. 

"Did I ask you to talk?" asks Arthur bluntly. 

"No, but then when have I waited for orders?" says Merlin, grinning. It doesn't work. Arthur turns to him and glares. They carry on for a while in silence. 

"Arthur, do you have a problem with Kate?" 

"No" states Arthur, but it's just a little to quick, and Arthur doesn't ask why or question the question.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is a bit rough, guys, I'm sooo out of practice. I don't mind any criticism. I may attempt a re-write cos I like the concept, but am not sure I'm capturing it best yet.


End file.
